


Little do you know

by Feathered_lightning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathered_lightning/pseuds/Feathered_lightning
Summary: harry  and draco are having a hard time communicating their feelings of what's going on. they sing to each other in the room of requirementsong fic- little do you knowalex and Sierra





	Little do you know

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil something

“Hermione?” Harry’s voice rang through the Gryffindor Common Room, It was full of worry and panic.

 

“Harry? Harry! What’s wrong, what happened?” The bushy-haired girl turned to see her best friends grief-stricken face.

 

“Hermione, I don’t know what to do, Draco is pulling away he won’t talk to me and I can’t talk to him, I don’t know” Harry voice broke, “I don’t want to lose him ‘mione, I love him, I can’t lose, not now” Harry rambled. 

 

“Harry, Breathe. Why don’t you guys talk to each other, is it because you can’t or because you won’t” Hermione said gesturing for him to join her on the red couch in front of the fire.

 

“I can’t tell him, I want him to know but I don’t want him to have to carry that burden. I get so close to telling sometimes then I chicken out” Harry explained. Hermione sat there thinking for what seemed like forever to Harry.

 

“Maybe It’s the way you approach the situation, you know the way you plan on telling him. Maybe you should try a different tactic, sing to him or something I do-”

 

“Hermione you’re a genius!” Harry cried. He pulled her into a hug and she blushed. “I’ll write a song, of course it won’t be that long, but I’ll write a part for the guitar too, Boy am I glad I took those guitar classes last summer” Harry pulled Hermione into another hug and whispered 

 

“Thank you” he ran up to room and summoned a piece of parchment a quill and an acoustic guitar.

 

Harry was up all hours of the night writing a short song.

 

The next day at breakfast Draco received a letter from Harry telling him to meet him on The Room Of Requirement after he ate dinner, but before it was over.

 

Draco didn’t see his boyfriend at all that day, not in the hall nor in the classes they shared.

 

At dinner Draco grew nervous and worried when Harry didn’t show up. He shoved his food down his throat and ignored the jabs from Blaise. Draco hurried from the great hall, he wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers and waited for the door to appear.

 

He stepped into the room and saw harry sitting on a stool with an acoustic guitar.

 

“What’s all this?” Draco asked.

 

“Shhh, just listen” Harry said and started a soft tune on the guitar.

 

“Little do you know, how I’m breaking while you fall asleep” harry’s sweet semi-high voice filled the room. 

 

“Little do you know I’m still haunted by the memories, little do you know I’m tryna pick myself up piece by piece, little do you know I…. need a little more time” Draco sat in a chair struck dumb, Harry continued.

 

“Underneath it all i’m held captive by the hole inside, I’ve been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind. I’m ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight little you know I… need a little more time” Draco stared at harry as he continued to strum the guitar. Then he started singing as if he knew the song, the words were coming from his heart.

 

Harry was surprised when Draco started to sing, the song was supposed to be over but he kept strumming as Draco sang

 

“I’ll wait, I’ll wait, I’ll love you like you’ve never felt the pain I’ll wait, I promise you don’t have to be afraid I’ll wait love is here and here to stay so lay your head on me. Little do you know I know you’re hurting while i’m sound asleep, little do you know all my mistakes are slowly drowning me, little do you know I’m tryna make it better piece by piece, little do you know I .. I’ll love you till the sun dies” Harry was in tears as he joined draco’s singing

 

“I’ll wait I’ll wait, I love you like you never felt the pain just wait, I’ll love you like I’ve never been afraid, just wait my love here and here to stay” Draco stopped.

 

“So lay your head on me” Harry sang

 

“I’ll wait” Draco started

 

“I’ll wait” Harry echoed

 

“I’ll wait”

 

“I’ll wait”

 

They both sang “I love you like you never felt the pain”

 

“I’ll wait” Draco

 

“I’ll wait” Harry

 

“I promise you don’t have to be afraid, I’ll wait love is here and here to stay so lay your head on me, lay your head on me, lay your head in me” They sang together.

 

“Cause little do you know I.. I’ll love you till the sun dies” Draco finished.

 

Draco and Harry had tears streaking their faces. Harry sat his guitar down.

 

“I’m sorry “ Harry whispered. Draco just wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him close, they shared a passionate kiss and Draco said,

 

“I know, and I meant it I’ll love you til the sun dies”

 

Harry laid his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, feeling safe with the arm around his waist

 

“I know, I promise you I’ll wait. I love you Draco” Harry said

 

“I love you too”


End file.
